1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a photographing method of generating an image of a traced moving path and a photographing apparatus using the photographing method, and more particularly, to a photographing method of generating an image of a traced moving path in a photographing apparatus having an auto tracing function mounted thereon, and the photographing apparatus using the photographing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security or surveillance is becoming more and more important. In line with this, development has been witnessed in security/surveillance techniques, the most widely used one of which being an unmanned surveillance system.
A core part of the unmanned surveillance system is a surveillance camera, which may be a fixed camera or a mechanical camera. A fixed camera is installed to photograph an object at a specific magnification in a particular direction, such that only an object within an angle of view can be surveilled, thus leading to spatial restrictions of having to install cameras in several places for a wide range of security.
A mechanical camera has been developed to compensate for the shortcomings of a fixed camera, which is commonly called a pan/tilt/zoom (PTZ) camera. The PTZ camera can rotate up, down, left and/or right, and thus, can surveil a wider spatial area than is able by a fixed camera. In addition, an object located at a long range or a close range can be a surveillance target by using a zoom lens.